


Rhythm And Words

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadie finally realizes she needs more from Rayna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm And Words

Sadie smiled as she watched Rayna work the stage, she was the type of performer who let the rhythm take full control of her and yet... she wanted so much more. She wanted everything. Rayna was smiling as she came off stage, moving to kiss Sadie, her words gentle. 

"Nothin' but rhythm and words..."

"Never seen it done so well."

Sadie's smirk is clear as she pulls Rayna closer, kissing her again. 

"So, you want to party... or should we go make our own music?"

"Well..."

Rayna smirks, playing lazily with Sadie's hair. 

"I always enjoy making music with you babe..."


End file.
